


Intrusion

by gigapeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry Hinata, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Psycho Kenma, Rape, Stalking, We Die Like Men, Yandere Kenma, it's just messed up okay, what category does this even fall under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigapeni/pseuds/gigapeni
Summary: The night was just getting stranger and stranger. For months now, he'd been receiving silent phone calls late at night from an anonymous numbers, his letters laying opened in his mailbox, the sound of quiet breathing reverberating in his apartment late at night. And tonight, there was a stranger in his living room.The day after Kenma entered Hinata's home, he raped him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 23
Kudos: 162





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658474) by Kuroshiro K/ Ochine. 



> Don't worry guys I'm still working on the next chapters for Jewel of the Forest and Knight in Shining Armour, I just wanted something darker since those are so fluffy haha. This one's a little messed up, please don't read if you feel uncomfortable reading tragedies and non-con. Everyone who's read Jewel of the Forest knows that I like to make Kenma taller so that there's a bit more of a size difference ehehe, but it's not really referenced here so just imagine whatever!

“C’mon c’mon c’mon, where is it…”

Kuroo scrolled through Kenma’s phone, the pudding haired man slumped over his side. He had an arm slung around his shoulder to keep the inebriated man upright, the other man offering absolutely zero assistance as he floated beyond the border of consciousness. The streetlamp the two were huddled under flickered helplessly in the night.

“Ah, here we go.”

Dragging the man down a few streets from the bar, the duo reached a quiet apartment complex in the area. Kuroo rang the bell at the address saved on Kenma’s phone under ‘My Love ♡ ‘, a bubbly voice yelling “Coming!” behind the front door.

When the door opened, a short man with a mop of curly orange hair peeked out. “Can I help you sir?”

“Heya! I work with Kenma; he’s had a bit too much to drink tonight at the new game launch. I’m sorry for troubling you but could you take care of him from here on?” the man spoke quickly, his friend's weight feeling heavier on his shoulder with every passing second.

“I’m sorry, are you mistaking me for someone else?” Hinata opened the door to his apartment a little wider, looking at the unconscious man and his friend with a cute furrow in his brows. “I don’t know this person.”

“Stop trying to pull my leg kid.” Kuroo huffed, his patience wearing thin. “You’re his lover, surely you won’t mind watching over him tonight.”

Oh man, Kuroo really shouldn’t have taken that last shot, he could feel his dinner threatening to make an appearance again.

“B-but-“

“Look Chibi, it’s already late, I live too far away to bring him back to my place. You’re doing me a huge favour okay?” Kuroo all but pushed his fellow game dev into the ginger’s arms, disappearing into the night with an arm thrown up in thanks, leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

“u-uM…”

On his way down the elevator, Kuroo scrolled through Kenma’s twitter, stopping on an image of a sunny redhead, hair still tousled from sleep, eating his breakfast. The caption read, ‘my sweetheart’. “He looks the same in person, maybe they had an argument before so he pretended not to know him?” _Oh well, he let him in in the end anyway._ The elevator dinged, and the raven-haired man stepped out onto the ground floor. _Urgh, lovey-dovey couples piss me off._

This was how Hinata, a regular 18-year-old university student at Tokyo University, ended up with a strange man in his apartment. With some difficulty, he was finally able to manoeuvre the taller man onto his couch, his gangly limbs hanging off the edge of the sofa as he snoozed.

The night was just getting more and more bizarre. For months now, he'd been receiving silent phone calls late at night from an anonymous numbers; tonight, he received a call again. And now there was a stranger in his living room, sleeping on his sofa. Hinata couldn’t help but scrutinise the young man as he sat next to the couch cross-legged. _Why did the stranger insist that this was his lover? Does he live in the neighbourhood?_ He looked to be in his early to mid-20s, wearing a slightly crumpled button up shirt and slacks, outgrown roots skirting his blond hair. _Hmm…I definitely don’t know his name, but he does sort of look familiar…_

The ginger draped a fluffy blanket over the sleeping figure, thinking that he could at least offer him a place to rest before going home tomorrow. Not once did the figure stir, his chest moving up and down slowly as silence enveloped the small apartment and it’s two occupants. Hinata hummed as he changed into his pyjamas, brushing his teeth while he mind wandered, before going to sleep.

Little did he know of the presence that loomed over his bed when the moon had climbed high in the sky, the twisted face that smiled down upon him as he laid on the bed, completely and utterly defenceless.

* * *

As per usual on Saturdays, Hinata’s alarm went off bright and early at six in the morning. The ginger curled to his side, tucking the blankets up to his chin _. Just a few more minutes…_ he thought. Suddenly, bright morning sunlight streamed into the room.

“Hey...It’s time to wake up.”

An arm pulled him up by his hand, pushing him out of bed and towards his bathroom. “Hurry up and change, you need to get ready for work.”

_W-what?_

Only when the bathroom door slammed behind him did Hinata finally manage to pry his eyes open, rubbing at them tiredly as he grumbled. With mechanical motions, he squirted toothpaste on his toothbrush and began to brush when it suddenly occurred to him.

_Who…is that guy?_

As he brushed his teeth, he thought back to last night, the strange man that got dropped off at his house. _How did he know that I had work?_ An uncomfortable feeling had settled in the pit of Hinata’s stomach as he changed into his convenience store uniform, absentmindedly putting on his watch.

Opening the door just a crack, chocolate eyes peeked out from behind the bathroom door. The stranger was in the kitchen, locating his utensils with ease as he set out a bowl on the dining table. There was a freeness about his movements, moving about Hinata’s home as though it was his own. Amber eyes met his, freezing the boy on the spot.

“I made you tamago kake gohan. Don’t just eat bread for breakfast.”

With small steps, Hinata padded over to small dining table, gingerly taking a seat across the stranger. _What is going on?_ The redhead, despite being confronted by his favourite dish for breakfast, chewed slowly. He flashes back to most of his mornings, when he runs out of his apartment, toast between his teeth as he runs to work. _He knows that I always have bread for breakfast?_

The man sat across from him, scrolling through his phone leisurely as Hinata’s heart raced. Was this some sort of thank you for letting him stay here?

A thumb brushed against his cheek while he contemplated, the man now leaning across the table towards him.

“You’ve got some rice on your cheek, Shouyou.”

_Did he…did he just call me by name?_

Like a slomo montage, Hinata thought of all the other strange occurrences that have been happening for the past month. Opened letters, silent phone calls at night where no one would speak, the sound of heavy breathing at night…

He wanted to puke; he could practically feel the bile rising up his throat by the second.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go-“

The stranger grabbed his wrist, pushing him onto the table with a thump. He held Hinata’s hand behind his back, immobilising the smaller, groaning man. Something wet ran over the outer shell of Hinata’s ear, the boy trembling at the contact.

“I really like you Shouyou.” If not for the sick situation he was currently in, the ginger would probably revel in the audible love in the stranger’s voice. The pudding-haired man drew closer, his breath falling across Hinata’s ear. “When you’re working at the store, when you’re taking your bath, when you’re sleeping all spread out across the bed, especially last night…”

Hinata could feel his heart jump to his throat, pulse thundering in his ears. _What the hell is this?!_

“I just can’t resist; you look so cute.”

The ginger could almost hear the smile in the sicko’s voice.

“Don’t go anywhere, be mine, Shouyou.”

“Get off me! Who are you?!” Hinata wiggled his small body in vain, the man's firm grip on his arm anchoring him to the table “Are you out of your mind?!”

Kenma’s cat eyes narrowed, “Don’t be hasty, Shou” he said in a low voice, running his free hand through Hinata’s unruly orange locks with a gentle hand. “You don’t want your school to see this, do you?”

Brown eyes widened when the man waved a photo in front of him. It was a picture of him lying on his bed; his clothes tugged aside, body splattered with globs of cum while someone penetrated him, cock stuffed in to the hilt.

“You were so good for me last night.” The stranger purred, goose bumps spreading across his skin. “Don't go anywhere after work, okay?”

* * *

Kenma wouldn’t be able to pinpoint when he fell in love and lost his mind to a certain, energetic redhead in his area. Maybe it was the time he was buying supper from the nearby convenience store, or the time he stopped by there for coffee, but the cherubic face and jubilant expression of the cashier slowly started to consume his mind, bit by bit. The slightly tanned skin was so soft whenever their hands would brush, and slender arms so delicate looking that Kenma couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like wrapped around his neck.

He couldn’t regain his composure. Everyday, he would imagine his small figure, how he would writhe as he touched him. What kind of cute noise would he make as he entered him? Fucking him deeper and deeper into the mattress as he called out his name. _Ahhh…_

Before he knew it, he had started follow the boy named Hinata Shouyou, watching him from afar. Everything from when he went to bed and when he would wake up, to what he usually eats, what kind of people his friends were, Kenma learned everything there was to know about the boy. There was this dark haired one that he didn’t like. They didn’t seem to get along, but Kenma didn’t miss the sneaked glances that he’d give the ginger. So he got rid of him.

Slowly but surely, his phone, and subsequently the walls in his own apartment were filled with images of the angelic boy, the sweet photographs brightening his day like no other could. Sometimes, he’d call him, not saying anything but craving to hear the sound of his cute voice. "Shouyou...Shouyou..." he'd mutter, panting as his hand moved faster and faster around his dick.

He would do anything to have the boy.

* * *

Hinata unlocked the door to his apartment, hand trembling as the lock turned. What could he do? He had to come home. He couldn’t let that image be circulated. The middle blocker had dreamt of continuing his journey with volleyball, of joining the university’s volleyball team, of having a match with Kageyama again after the boy mysteriously vanished one day. _He must be training hard and avoiding me._ Hinata had to make it into the university team. And image was of utmost importance if he wanted to be a national player eventually. He grit his teeth and pushed the door open.

“Welcome home.” The man was seated on his couch. Hinata wonders bitterly if he’d been there, in his home all day long. He puts his laptop aside to face the ginger.

“Let’s get straight to the main event. Come on, strip.”

The ginger stood, frozen solid.

“Shouyou.”

Wordlessly, Hinata unbuttoned his shirt with frozen fingers, his trousers pooling around his ankles. As soon as he approached Kenma, the man pulled him into a kiss. Hinata wanted to gag. He pulled himself away, excusing himself from the lip lock by unzipping the stranger’s pants.

_Let’s get this over and done with._

Hinata sinks the cock into his mouth in one swift motion, retching internally at the taste. Closing his eyes, he tries to imagine it to be someone else, a certain raven-haired boy instead. The vein on the underside pulses against his tongue, hot and heavy.

“Nng…Good boy.”

That night, Kenma was ruthless. He tied up his hands, sealing his mouth with duct tape before pushing in, sinking into the silky warmth of Hinata’s nether entrance. The boy couldn’t speak, but he glared up at the pudding haired man with venom in his eyes, tears gathering at the corners as Kenma pounded mindlessly into the delicious heat.

Seeing Hinata looking up at him with pure contempt, Kenma couldn’t help but get harder.

He fucked him on the sofa, before moving to the bathroom, the water dripping off Hinata’s lithe body as thrust into his plump ass driving the taller man into insanity. After that, Kenma had his way with him several times more on the bed, taking videos when the boy’s body flushed in that delightful way that Kenma liked, the nips and bites he gave standing out sharply against the cherry red backdrop.

Late at night, Kenma cuddled into Hinata’s back, holding him tightly by the waist. “Behave, okay? Or I’ll send these videos to your school. I’ll kill all your precious family and friends.”

Silent tears leaked out of Hinata’s eyes, staring vacantly at a wall, his body’s exhaustion crashing against him in waves. The man pecks him on the cheek.

“I love you, Shou.”


End file.
